compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Bardo
Character History Born some 30 years ago, Rupert Bardo grew up on Corellia, though his childhood is still held in a blanket of fog. Father and mother unknown, he has no known siblings or family of any kind. Raised during a time of war and conflict, it shaped him into what he is today. Early Life As an orphan, Bardo was raised in one of Corellia's Imperial Orphanages to become a loyal citizen of the Empire. His Imperial citizenship, like all other wards of the state, was confirmed when he was placed in the orphanage. Bardo The Mercenary Soon after coming of age and being released from the orphanage, Bardo found a ship that was willing to "adopt" him into their family as part of the crew. The ship's captain was a Twilek who was more of a mercenary than a freighter captain. The Twilek Captain had a Klatoonian 1st Mate who was an excellent marksman. The crew quickly found the young Bardo to be a down-to-earth, polite young chap that only needed to be toughened up a bit around the edges to become an excellent mercenary. The ship was an unarmed YG-4210 called Salah, that the Twilek had won in a sabacc game a few years earlier. It wasn't long before the ship jumped for the Si`Klaata Cluster in Hutt Space. A few days later it landed on the world Klatooine. Here the Salah crew met up with a mercenary group known as the "Klatooine Liberation Forces." The KLF proclaimed themselves the defenders of Klatooine and of the "Fountain of Ancients" that their ancestors had left for future generations to safeguard. It didn't take much time for Bardo to toughen up in the open desert landscape of Klatooine. He learned new ways to survive in harsh weather conditions beside his Klatoonian brothers. Bardo embraced the traditional forms of his allies' psychology, early on. Even now, like the Klatoonians, when Bardo makes a vow you can rest assured that he will do anything in his power to fulfill it. When he had learned all he needed to know about flying and firing a blaster, his time with the Klatoonians came to an end. Bardo returned home to Corellia to seek out some of his old friends. Friend's from the past People from Coruscant have a saying about Corellians – “Two Corellians together brew a conspiracy. Three brew a fight.” Not all of Bardo's friends are members of the Imperial Armed Forces. Some aren't even citizens of the Galactic Empire. Some are people Bardo met and retained as friends from his travels before entering the Academy of the Galactic Empire. One such friend is Kendall Holm, a fellow Corellian, who ended up in Trade Federations's counterpart to GE Army. Having been with the Trade Federation longer than Bardo was within the Imperial Army, Holm has reached far within his particular faction's government. Friendships that cross-over galactic and governmental lines are possible, though many times can be complicated. It is not complicated with Holm and Bardo, as their friendship reaches far beyond politics, and it can be traced all the way back to when Bardo left the orphanage on Corellia. Another Corellian friend of Bardo's is the beautiful female freelancer Avalon Red, and her close friend, Revan Coorr. Both of them are very experienced soldiers that Bardo respects for their professionalism and their intelligence that he feels far exceeds many others out there. Bardo has a few alien friends two of them, both hardworking civilians, are Emanon Klatoo, Knights of the Fountain a Klatoonian, and Krayth Morph, an Geonosian that used to work for Triumvirate Mining Corporation. Bardo's Mysterious Daredevil The Pursuer Enforcement Ship Daredevil is Bardo's personal transport; it hides a lot of treasures alone, including a custom paintjob and exterior with influences from the red deserts of Klatooine and the diplomatic red banners of peace against a ghost white surface. This PES was the first ship Bardo's family got after a generous donation by the late and Infamous Sith Isoldor Storm that was arrested by the bounty hunter Lance Hawke and later executed. The relation with Isoldor Storm the late Sith was a friendly one and even if this evil man seemed to made many enemies he didn’t treat Rupert or Dani bad and as such, they lost a good friend when Isoldor Storm passed away, maybe he was a evil man but nonetheless his generosity to Rupert and Dani should not pass without a note. Bardo's Sotally Tober The family of Bardo owns the Sotally Tober a CR-90A Corvette that is their family flagship of pride, Rupert Bardo and Dani Duel has worked hard to retrive this beauty that also hides some of this familys most valuable treasures; such as Carol-Anne Duel's play chamber and room. The ship is guarded by state-of-the-art Battle Droid's supported by Destroyer Droid's a deterrent; arsenal for anyone that is about to board this vessel without permission. The story goes that Sotally Tober is the infamous Derek Shado of the Eidola Pirates old flagship and that this vessel may be hiding more defensive systems is not to be excluded, Captain Bardo is more then capable of fending for himself aswell as his beautyful wife Dani Duel (Zeltron) trained by the best of the best as both graduated from the Imperial Academy at Coruscant before becoming Freelancers. Bardo's Family Dani Duel is the mother of Carol-Anne Duel that is Rupert and Dani’s first borne child, as a family the bounds are very tight and their common household is to be a larger capital ship that will be piloted of either Bardo or Dani when they travel between the stars. The godfather of this child is the infamous Derek Shado of the Eidola Pirates, and the story is that this Mandalorian armoured Pirate is a good friend of this family. Bardo's Personal Staff Merioon Tess a male Corellian that is about the same length as Bardo and halfway as wide, this man wears a white Uniform of Corellian craze and he always keeps his uniform spotless. He has small pig like non-saying and lifeless eyes. Tess is Bardo's personal manservant and chef and works onboard his ship Daredevil. R5-D2 is Bardo's astrodroid and came with his ship as a bonus and as such R5-D2 is a hardworking droid onboard Daredevil that is responsible for the maintenance on this vessel. Career Year 8 Day 289 Graduates Imperial Academy with total score of 96%. Commendation: Imperial Academy Honors Graduate. Year 8 Day 322 Was promoted from Private First Class to Corporal Current Rank: Corporal. Year 8 Day 338 left the faction: Galactic Empire. Year 8 Day 338 Freelancer Quotes "There's no such thing as "death with honor". Just death." Category: Individuals